Where the Tears Have Fallen
by gaarawantcookie
Summary: thi is a story i made up about a girl named Elise and her experiences thru moving. i didn't get this storyline or it's characters from anywhere, this is all my own work. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Do you know the feeling when you move from a place you've known your whole life to a place totally new? When you are forced to say goodbye to friends and family when you can't even imagine a minute without them? No? Didn't think so. But I can. I know that feeling. It's painful and heart breaking and for the last two years, I dreaded moving to my uncle's house. It was hard fitting in, and still is, after all the crying after school; Mom still said that I'll get over it. But the minute I stepped into my uncle's house, I knew that I wouldn't last long there…then suddenly everything in that blockhead of mine went blank, and strayed back to the day that we left. My head pounded as I remembered all the commotion and the tears that burned my face, as they ran down my cheeks.**

**Chapter 1 ~*Elise**

**It's the day. Today's the day that I move to Uncle Tom's in Rochester. Stupid ol' Uncle Tom's. Mom's telling me to come downstairs and say goodbye to everyone. But instead, I ignore her and stare blankly outside the window. I've been trying to keep my feelings in for the last hour or two. The last thing I'd want to do is to start blubbering away like everyone else. I can hear Mom telling someone that I'm in my room. **

**My room used to be colorful, warm, and alive. With sketches and drawings on the walls, photo albums stacked on my desk, my guitar resting against the book shelf, and my skateboard by the door where my brother would usually step on it and hit his head on the wall. But now it's boring, bare, and sad. All that's left is the windowsill and me. I'm now sitting on it trying to convince myself that's this is just a dream. A nightmare. That I'll wake up any moment and everything will be the same. That this nightmare would end and I would wake up in my bed and laugh. I'd laugh and say, "I'll never drink expired milk ever again." But it's not a dream. It will never be the same.**

**While I'm sitting there like a lump on a log feeling sorry for myself, Mathis and Nathanial creak open the door and ask if I died yet. **

**I manage a weak smile and say, "Thanks for coming but I couldn't convince my mom to stay in your basement. Sorry." The guys have been my friends since first grade. If it wasn't for them, I'd be the "pretty n' pink" girl that my mom wanted me to be. Life just wouldn't be the same without them…and that's exactly why this hurts so much, because I might never see them again. **

"**Well then we're gonna have to go with Plan B buddy ol' pal," whispered Mathis, which was rather quite loud like he wanted me to hear. **

"**And what would that be Frankenstein or it that top secret?" I asked, even though I knew he was going to tell me anyways. "We've come to a decision; either it was my plan or Nat's. Nat's plan was that we threaten to take you hostage, but mine was to put you up the Killer Squirrel Tree and stay there until you are allowed to stay here," he said proudly.**

**The guys are so immature sometimes but hey, we're entering 10****th**** grade, I think we're allowed to be silly once and a while.**

"**Did that already," I said," Mom said she'd tickle you into telling her where I was or would take tree with her."**

"**Darn it!" Mathis muttered, "I was SO sure that was going to work!" Nat was being all quiet until now and said, "Oh poopydoop,"which usually means, "Oh darn it."**

**Nat has his own little language. It's kinda weird if you ask me, but don't count on me to understand the world of boys because I wouldn't know where to begin!**

**Then Mom called and said we were going to miss the flight at 9pm if we didn't get going. Then the tears that I had been holding in for such a long time couldn't stay in anymore. Those tears overflowed and burned as they ran down my cheeks as I hugged them goodbye.**

"**Hey there…don't go all teary eyed on me. You're getting my shirt all wet," Mathis mumbled. I know he's trying hard not to, but he's crying too. **

"**Don't worry Lizzy we'll come and visit you," said Nat.**

**This is so cruel, I thought. It's like tearing me into pieces and letting Mrs. Hooperstien's dog bury them in the ditch. I must have said that out loud because Mathis remarked,**

" **No, it would be worse if you turned into a pink, girly girl that only cared about your pants making your butt look big." I laughed. The guys always know how to spoil a bad mood.**

"**I don't get it!!!" Nat whined. "Well you don't get anything," Mathis muttered teasingly.**

"**ELISE ELIZABETH KROUSE!!!!"**

"**IN A MINUTE!!" I yelled.**

"**You know if we just sneak out the window, run to another town, change our appearances and names, we'll be all fine and dandy," Mathis grumbled.**

"**Unfortunately that's not gonna happen," I whispered. I felt my eyes filling up again and turned away. **

**Mathis took something out of Nat's bag. **

"**Um…uh Lizzy, Nat and I saved up our money to…um get you this laptop. We put that big book of memories that we have and copied it on here so…um-"**

**I hugged them hard until Mom called again. Then they slowly walked me to the car and handed me the red laptop.**

"**Text us everyday? K?" asked Nathanial.**

"**Yeah. Everyday." I said strongly. I took off my hat and put it on his shaggy head. Then I unhooked my favorite golden cross necklace from my neck, and slipped it into Mathis's hand.**

"**Take care of it," I said bravely.**

"**Never take it off," he reassured me. **

**I got in the car and waved.**

**They waved and I looked harder as we were driving away, but I think I saw my little Nat crying. I watched them until I could not see them anymore. I turned around in the warm seat and took my ipod out of my bag. I turned it to "Collide" by Howie Day and stared blankly out the window watching the world go rushing by. Minute by minute I was trying controlling myself not to make my mom stop the car and run home to them. My friends. My best friends in whole world...are now gone for who knows how long. After wondering how my life will change once we get to Rochester, I realized I didn't even know why we even had to go!**

"**Mom, why did we have to leave?" I asked, "And where's Carter?" Carter is my 17 year old brother. For a brother, he's alright.**

"**Carter's going to meet us there to remind Tom that we're coming, you know how much he forgets. Don't wanna freak him out like last time," Mom lectured.**

"**But you never even told why we had to move to his stupid town in the first place!!!" I shouted through my gritted teeth. Mom turned her big, fat head around to give me her "listen to me or die" look.**

"**Don't you yell at me young lady! And I don't see why I should even have to tell you, it's not your-**

"**It's my life you're ruining, SO I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!!" I cried. She stopped the car and looked at me with a sad look on her face. I felt another tear run down my face. Again. What is wrong with me?! What happened to the tough girl that never cried? Oh yeah…I left her at home. With my dignity. Maybe we should turn around and go get it. I'm gonna need it at my new school. I'm ****really**** gonna need it. I've been to Rochester before and people there are nothing but trouble and crap. Yup. Crap. The stinky kind you step in and spend the whole day trying to get off.**

"**Your brother and I didn't want you to know this but, you're family and yes you're going to be…adjusting too so I'll tell you." She turned around and started up the car again onto the highway.**

"**Ever since your father…passed away, I haven't been able to keep up with the bills and depts. My job alone just couldn't keep up with it, s-so I called your uncle to help me. He agreed to give me 10% of his paycheck. But over the years, it just wasn't enough. But Tom called me again and said that his friend wants to hire me… I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you this but I thought it would trouble you, and I didn't want you to worry more than you already are because of school. Y-You're not mad at me are you? But I understand if you are…I would be." she said.**

**I have never heard my mother talk so shakily before. It sorta scared me at first, but then I felt guilty about what I said. She has always been strong, and confident. But whatever-****whoever**** that was, was certainly not the person I grew up with. Now I realize that she was just trying to help me, and to protect me…**

"**I-I'm sorry Mom…I didn't realize tha-**

"**It's fine," she cut off, "You didn't know. You don't need to apologize Lizzy, I did. Ok?" **

"**Um…where are we going to stay?" I asked. I suddenly thought that I didn't know that either. All she said was something about Tom's. But I REALLY hope she didn't mean that we're staying there. It's filthy. I mean I'M messy, but not as disgusting as him. Ugh.**

"**At Tom's until we can afford a house of our own," she said glumly.**

**What?! What did she just say?! She must be kidding. She has to be. Last time, she complained to Dad all the way back that she never wanted to go to his brother's until he did some cleaning, and that was 7 years ago! We haven't gone there in a while because Mom refused. Dad died a year later and then we didn't have any reason to go anyways. Mom said it was too painful. Yeah. Painful for the mind and the senses. Last time, Carter keeled over the sofa because the smell. Lucky him. I felt like doing that too. At the time I REALLY wanted to keel over and die too. My stomach's turning just thinking about it.**

"**Please tell me you're not serious!" I choked, "I'd rather kill myself now than go in there! It's so disgusting!!!"**

"**I know and I'd rather die with you but we have no where else to stay. I've looked at the hotel prices for just one night and that costs more than a house alone!" she mumbled.**

"**Um…just wondering uh, what class are we getting on the flight?" I asked. I am so scared right now…Please not third, please not third, please third, PLEASE not third!!!!!!**

"**Thanks to Tom, we have second class. I know what you went through last time," Mom replied teasingly. Everybody praise God! Last time, I had to sit next to this person resembling Jubbah the Hut with his royal burritos and beer…*shiver* Brrrrrrrrrr! Bad memories! Bad memories!**

"**Ok we're at the flighty Aphrodite! " She cheered. Ugh, that nickname annoys me, but I was so happy and tired that I let her have her fun. Once we were on the plane my mom fell asleep instantly. The waiter lady came around and I bought some Skittles and started to read my book, The Shamer's Daughter. When I finished, I turned on my ipod to "Another You" by Cascada. The song echoed in my head as sleep took over me…**

_**"A thousand ways to dream rolling off my eyes**_

_**But times been healing me and I say goodbye**_

_**Cuz I can breathe again**_

_**Dream again**_

_**I'll be on the road again**_

_**Like it used to be the other day**_

_**Now I feel free again**_

_**So innocent **_

_**Cuz someone makes me whole again**_

_**For sure…I'll find another you…"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~*Stupid Ol' Uncle Tom's**

**Okay…my head's back. I'm now standing in the doorway of my new temporary home. I'm now regretting I've come here. The stink is over coming me. I bet I'm turning green. I really think I'm going to keel over and die. **

"**Lizzy!" I turn around and see my awesome brother Carter. A minute later he's squeezing the poop out of me. But hey, look at the bright side. If Carter's hug doesn't kill me first, the rotting home of my uncle can. Cool. Awesome. Fantastic. I have now run out of adjectives. Carter drops me on the floor.**

"**Hey, do that again. It might kill me before the stink does," I said cheerfully. Mom slapped me.**

"**Ow!" I muttered. **

"**Be nice! Tom's in the other room!" hissed my evil gorilla of a mother. **

"**Hey Lizzy, let's go for a walk around town. I'll show you around." Carter offered. Yes! My hero! I scrambled outside with Carter right behind me.**

"**Thanks, I was dying in there!" I said sheepishly.**

"**I figured you were, so you want a look around?" he asked.**

"**Well yeah. How else am I gonna fight my way out of here without knowing the battle field?" I snickered.**

"**Hey if you go down I'm going down with ya," he smiled.**

"**Really? You would do that fo-for ME?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes that his girlfriend used to give him when she wanted something.**

"**Yes your royal fat slob," he mimicked. Then, Carter bowed real dramatic like he was actually respecting me.**

"**Off with his mouth!" I shouted, "Where is that ax! Someone fetch it for me! Hurry you idiots!" Carter pushed me on to the ground and I hit my head on a fence.**

"**Ow!" I yelled, "That hurt stupid."**

"**Uh, yeah. That's why I did it. When you wanna hurt somebody, it usually hurts." Carter rambled. Well duh you idiot. Just point out the obvious. He is so stupid sometimes. Well he's usually stupid to annoy me, and its working.**

"**So is there anything worth our time to look at in this dump?" I asked.**

"**Actually, yes there is. The whole town isn't bad as Tom's house you know." he said. We walked on and to my surprise, Carter was right! There was a skate park, regular CLEAN houses, and regular seeming people.**

"**Wow…it's really been awhile." I marveled. "Alleluia!!" **

" **Well duh! Tom's place is in the country a ways. We haven't been here for…I don't know how long…that means a while then." Carter said. He's in thinking mode now. I wish I had a camera to show him how stupid he looks. Hehe…**

"**Watch it!!!"**

**Suddenly a boy boards by all fast like and almost runs over Carter in thinking mode. That's dangerous cuz he digs down deep in his brain. Sometimes too deep.**

"**Hey!! You watch it!!! I was in deep thought!!" Carter yelled angrily. The boy ignores him and heads toward the skate park. I head after him and find all these guys skating these awsome moves.**

"**Hey! No girls on the floor!" I turn around to see a punk person/guy standing there. He starts walking toward me like he's gonna punch me or something.**

"**Hey, I can skate where, when, and how I want to." **

"**No you can't. We OWN this park. So just go back home and play with your pretty ponies." he smirked. I see this guy behind him trying to do a 50/50 Grind.**

"**Hey can you do a 50/50 Grind ?" I asked.**

"**Of course I can. What do you take me for?! Barbie?" he said sarcastically.**

**He ran, jumped on the rail, and….. fell. Hahaha, so funny. I can just barf up everything I ate, I'm laughing so hard.**

"**Stop that! I bet YOU can't do it." He grumbled through gritted teeth.**

"**No board."**

"**Obviously. Take mine." he said, "If you can't do it, I don't want to see you're ugly face around here anymore."**

"**Ever looked in a mirror?" I snickered.**

"**Shut up and board before I crack that pretty face of yours." he snapped.**

"**I can bust your butt ugly hunk of baloney of yours any day. So shut your face" I said angrily. I run, jump on my board, and fly down the sidewalk. When I get to the rail, I ollie, grind down the rail smoothly, and land perfectly. Easy trick. These guys are immature. **

"**Fine. You can stay but if you even so much as look at me, you're dead girlie." he threatens. One the other skater posers run up to me as the rest leave.**

"**Sorry about Alan. He's just being stupid. He's one of the rookies. I'm Tai Collins by the way. You?"**

"**Elise Krause. Friends call me Lizzy though…"**

"**Ok Lizzy. I'll see you around then k?" he turns and starts to walk away.**

"**Yeah, sure." I say. Carter runs up to me.**

"**Touchdown!" he cheers. Carter lifts me up like I'm a hero or something.**

"**Hey! Hey! Put me down Farve!" My stomach rumbles and groans. Carter laughs like crazy and asks, **

"**Are you hungry? I had supper already though." I look at my watch. **

"**It's around 6:30pm. Mom must be getting worried. And we'd better get back before Mom tries to cook." I shiver. "Last time was scary." She once tried to make meatloaf and didn't cook the meat enough. Then we didn't have enough time to eat it so she put it into the fridge. The next day it molded and she didn't know it was and we ate it…ew. After that, we became like most families in the U.S. and ate takeout. Dad was usually the good cook.**

**Suddenly, Carter's cell phone rings. He picks it up and all I can hear is:**

"**Hello...yeah she's here, we went for a walk…yeah in a minute…you are?! Can't we just order takeout? Oh…ok. I already ate though. But I'm not hung-**

**Fine. Bye." He shuts the phone and stares at the ground.**

**"Who's that?" I ask nervously.**

**"Mom. She made hamburgers."**

**I give him my best "Are-you-F-ing-serious-we're-all-going-to-die" look.**

"**Well, you can't say I didn't try." Carter grumbled, "Take the long way?"**

**"Yup." Then we start walking back to the house just as the sun disappears over the rocky hills of Colorado… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~* The Crap of Rochester**

_**I'm running…away from something but I'm too frightened to look back. As I'm running, the wind whistles past my ears. I know something bad's going to happen but I don't know what, but I know I have to get someplace fast. Run, run, run, run, run…that's all that's in my head. Just run. **_

_**Suddenly I see someone in the distance. As I get closer I see who it is. The faces of Mathis and Nat appear before me. I stop and look at them with tears in my eyes. They just stare at me. But then it looks like they're trying to tell me something. I reach for them but I hit glass. I'm trying desperately to touch them, hold them. Anything. **_

_**Out of nowhere, Nat falls into blackness. I break the glass and reach for Mathis with open arms. **_

_**Then I fall. I'm falling into the darkness and I look up to see Mathis looking at me. He's yelling something but I'm too far away to hear.**_

"**Elise!"**

**My eyes open instantly and I sit up frantically and start looking around. Oh. I'm in my bed. It must have been a dream. I flop down on my pillow. Wow. Now the nightmares begin…ugh.**

"**Elise get up!!!! You're going to be late for school hon'!"**

**School?!! Oh my gosh I almost forgot! I get up and start rummaging through my boxes for something to wear. But then I cringle my nose. Ew. Oh yeah. Not my house, not my room, and definitely not the smell of my room. I really need to get some good smelling candles in here…**

"**Elise!!!"**

"**Coming!!!" Jeez school sucks…and I know that for a fact from the kid I met yesterday. I throw some jeans and an okay smelling top and run down the hallway. Then as I'm passing Carter's room I stop. Crap. He's still in bed. I run back into my room and dig frantically through some boxes. **

"**Ah ha! I found it!" I cheer.**

**I run back into Carter's room and blast my blow horn.**

"**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"**

"**AHH I'M UP I'M UP!" yells Carter as he falls out of bed. *THUNK***

"**Ooooooo…that hurt." he moans.**

"**Whatcha land on?"**

"**My crushed root beer can…"**

"**Well too bad, I need you to give me a ride to school." I say as help him up.**

"**School…sure...SCHOOL?! I thought it was Saturday!" he yelps.**

"**No and we're going to be late if you don't move that big tushy of yours!"**

**I look around and grab some clothes and throw it at Carter. **

"**Wear this and I'll meet you in the truck." I say and run out the door.**

"**Grab me a poptart please!" he yells as he tries a pathetic attempt to get his pants on. I hear him as I'm running down the stairs.**

"**What kind?" I yell.**

"**Strawberry!"**

"**Sir yes sir!" I run into a pathetic excuse for a kitchen and grab two poptarts. And yes they were strawberry. Carter runs down the stairs and we head for the door. Mom holds it open and throws us our bags as we run by.**

"**Love you Mom bye!" we yell.**

"**Kids…"she mutters. Carter starts up the truck and we race down the road. I turn on the radio and we hear "Spin Me like a Record". Yes I love this song! I turn it up and start singing. **

"**Spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round right round!!!" Hehe I love this song!!! We pull up just as the bell rings and as everyone is piling into the school.**

"**See you at lunch Carter!" I yell as I race off to join the crowd.**

"**Yup. See you later!"**

**I walk with the people that look like my age then I see the Tai person from the skate park. I run and catch up to him.**

"**Hey!" I say.**

"**Hey. The lockers are this way" he points.**

"**Thanks. What class do you have first?" I ask as we get our books and stuff out of our lockers. We are like, two away.**

"**English. You?"**

"**Art." **

"**Oh. Well I'll catch you at lunch then okay?"**

"**Okay! Thanks." **

**As I head off to Art, this prissy girl gang bumps into me.**

"**Ugh!! You got "ugly" all over me!!" the leader whines.**

"**Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you, Barbie." I snap.**

"**Oh I know who you are…you're the "new" girl. Ew. Short dirty hair, skater guy clothes, and, ugh! You've got a leaf in your hair." She criticizes as she picks at my hair.**

"**Um, excuse me; I don't think I gave you permission to touch me." I snap as I push her hand away.**

"**Um, excuse me," she mimics, "I AM the school and I own everything here. So you might want to get used to it or leave."**

**Oh she annoys the hell out of me. I just want to slap her sooooo hard. Then I change my tactics.**

"**I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you did. I feel so embarrassed. But, let me give a PROPER apology present."**

**I take my gum pack out of my pocket, shove 8 pieces in my mouth and stick it in her hair.**

"**Tootles!" I say in a valley girl accent as she screams and flutter her hands around like the bitch she is.**

**I smile as I walk into the art room and take my seat. I think I'm really going to like it here.**

**A couple hours later…..**

**The bell rings and I head down to the lunch room. Once I get there, I innocently skip a few people and get my tray. I feel a lil' better after my brawl with the poodle that I met earlier. As I enter front of the food line, I spot Carter scarffing down a plate of spaghetti. Wow. He is something. Then he turns around and starts talking to somebody. Hmmm, oh! It's that boy I saw earlier. Tai. I sneakily cut past some nerds and enter out with my hardy plate spaghetti and milk. Carter finally sees me and waves his hand like a dork even though I'm basically 4 feet from the table. **

"**Hey Carter." I say as I sit across from him.**

"**Hey Squirt." He replies as he again begins to scarf down his spaghetti.**

"**I see you've run into Hannah." Tai remarks, "The whole school is talking about it."**

"**Who?" I say innocently with a fork of spaghetti in my mouth. Well, as innocently as someone CAN say with a fork of spaghetti in their mouth.**

"**Haha very funny, Lizzy. You've just P-Oed the school's dictator in not even 5 min of your first day of school. Congrats." Tai sighs, "You don't know anything do you?"**

"**Well," I say as I swallow my spaghetti, "She WAS a bitch. She WAS in my way, and now she has a wad of gum about the size of her brain embedded in her wig. So? I fail to see the problem here." I peacefully go back to my plate of yummy spaghetti.**

"**Listen genius. Hannah is going to torture you for the next 2 years of your life; in and out of school. So you are better just staying out of her way."**

"**You know?" I shove another fork of noodles in my mouth,"I don't really care. She can pretend to be the Queen of Sheba for as long as she wants but if she expects me to play Cinderella, she can shove it in her juice box and suck it." **

"**Nice!" Carter high-fives me and I start on my carton of milk. I wonder why they use cartons…when I was in preschool, they had milk in plastic bags and poked them with straws. I miss the way they would explode when some poor sap poked it wrong. Oh good times. Good times.**

"**I don't think you understand the situation here. You're life from now on until graduation is ru-"**

"**Ruined, sabotaged, depressing, a living hell.. I've been through it before. No different from my school back home." I've been in and out of this monkey business already. He didn't have to say it twice.**

"**Besides Tai, I don't think this "Hannah Montana" person can get the best of our Lizzy here. She's too tough!" Carter shows us his "big" guns.**

"**Yahh lets hope so." Laughs Tai.**

**You know, he's not so bad after all. He's ok for a skater-know it all. Hehe. **

**Then, just as it was meant to be, the Hannah Fan Club arrived at our table and Hannah sneered at me.**

"**Don't think you've gotten away with that little stunt that you pulled earlier bitch. You ha-"**

"**OMG!" I sarcastically looked around and fanned my hands around my face. "She knows big kid words!"**

**Then the smile dropped from my face and gave her my "listen to me or die b-otch" face.**

"**Listen Hannah. You can do whatever you want to me. Anything. I DARE you to. Just remember that I'll find something 10 times worse to mail to you later. Now if you'll EXCUSE ME, I'd like to spend the rest of my lunch eating my food thank you. I'd expect you'd do the same. Oops! I forgot." I smile sweetly and look her over head to toe. **

"**You'd be spending your time in the bathroom getting rid of it." I giggle and sit back down.**

**Her face turns beet red and looks like she's about to burst her little short shorts off her tushy. Haha, THAT I would pay to see. Then the principal walks over to us from across the lunch room. I betcha he saw the smoke coming from her ears from over there. Hehe.**

"**Is there a problem ladies?" he asks sternly.**

"**No sir," I say sweetly, "Hannah was just welcoming us to the school. She was SO very polite about it too. She was just telling me how much she LOVES it here and told me how she so very much wants to be in the volunteering club. I would love to join her but I am so very busy with my homework this year. I LOVE the teachers by the way. Hey Hannah! Good luck getting into the club! Oh Mr. Goldberg, you would be able to help her, wouldn't you? I don't need her to escort me like she did to my next class. Tai said he'd take me."**

"**We'll certainly Ms Krause. Now this way Ms Peterson. We have much to talk about." He said as he beamed with pride.**

**Hannah sneered at me as she was pulled away and I just laugh. Hi-fives were given and Tai was amazed.**

"**I can't believe you pulled that off! And improvising like that was genius!" he smiles. **

**Then the bell rings and I quickly gulp down the rest of my milk down and before I headed out, Carter points to my milk mustache. I laugh, wipe it away, and head off to class.**


End file.
